dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos (Primarch11)/Relationships
Chaos has formed many relationships over the years, and they all vary between positive and negative. Others Owen Cadman His current wielder, Chaos and Owenare shown to get along well with one another. Owen said that Chaos presence helps the magician survive his new immortal life, as he would have gone mad otherwise. Likewise, Chaos finds Owen interesting and is always surprising the Primordial every time. He is happy that he allowed God of the Bible to seal him otherwise he would have never met Owen. When Owen was injured by Loki, who had used a dagger coated with Samael's blood, Chaos physically manifested due to his rage of seeing his life long friend hurt. Chaos considers Owen his first true friend. 666 (Trihexa) Hyoudou Residence Issei Hyoudou Chaos said that he finds Issei annoying yet interesting at the same time. He views Issei as an existence that makes no sense and desires to learn more, but according to him, Issei's lecherous actions make it hard for him to take the boy seriously. Chaos described Issei as an open-perverted man who talks loudly to compensate for his faults, much to Issei's despair. Asia Argento Chaos seems to like Asia the most. He describes her as a pure star always shining but will fall if corrupted. Rias Gremory Like Issei, Chaos finds Rias annoying due to her overexaggerated attachment to her servants, though he does not explain why. He describes her as a big boobed nanny with red hair and too much time on her hand, which annoyed Rias greatly. Akeno Himejima Chaos describes Akeno as annoying due to her flirty behavior and S&M personality and believes she has issues. He also described her as a girl with too much imagination and can never initiate the activities she wants because she isn't bold enough. He also likes to get her flustered because it is amusing to the deity for some reason. Xenovia Quarta Chaos finds Xenovia weird and confusing, due to her inability to properly socialize. He describes her as a muscle idiot woman who is anti-social but tries to be social but fails a quarter of the time and slowly adapts to her environment. He even once suggested that she should get a book about how to socilize better. Ravel Phenex Chaos described Ravel as a bird and a camp fire and feels the need to bring marshmellows whenever he sees her. Koneko Toujou Chaos describes Koneko as a cat and wishes to pet her. Rosseweisse Chaos describes Rosseweisse as a cheap girl who is self-depress due to her own actions and needs to toughen up and stand proud, otherwise she's going to be the dominated one of any relationship. Ophis The relationship between the two is unsure, but Owen described them as "Parent and child who love each other but don't know how to express it." True, it seems that Ophis cares for her creator, Chaos, as she had immediately left the Dimensional Gap to the Human World when she sensed Chaos awakening. She always referred Chaos as "Creator" while Chaos referred her as "Creation". Everytime Ophis meets Owen, she would ask to speak with Chaos and they would always converse with each other for long hours. She also said she desired to visit the Void and see if its silence was even greater than the Dimensional Gap. When Ophis' powers were stolen by the Hero Faction, Chaos expressed rage towards that and even demanded that Owen destroy Cao Cao. Yuuto Kiba Chaos refers to Kiba as a Nephalem, due to the Knight possessing two Sacred Gears that create swords, one Demonic Swords, and the other Holy Swords. He also describes him as a male whose sexual preferences is up to debate, much to Kiba's discomfort. Gasper Vladi Chaos describes Gasper as a person born in the wrong body yet is slowly evolving into it. Irina Shidou Chaos describes Irina as someone who is close to being a fanatic in their beliefs, but at the same time can be level-headed and not show signs of crazyness. He also says that Irina is a self-proclaimer of many things as she wants to be good at something for the sake of it. Four Great Satans Sirzechs Lucifer Chaos finds Sirzechs annoying because he kept bugging Owen all those years. Serafall Leviathan Chaos describes Serafall as a positive, hyperactive, and easy going person who is a good influence for children yet is to emotional attached to certain things and feels sorry for her sister, Sona. Olympus Zeus Hades Dragons Great Red Ddraig Albion Crom Crauch Kur Hindu Gods Shiva Primordial Gods Gaia Tartarus Erebus Nyx Chronos Ouranos Seven Deadly Sins Satan Norse Gods Loki Category:Relationships